A story of something random
by i-luv-24
Summary: Basically what the title suggests. Tony wakes up for a strange day... Please R&R :


Enjoy :)

A story of something random.

One day Tony woke up and turned to his side to find a rather large lump under the covers, he lifts the covers only to find that it's his wife Michelle. "Thank god" He mutters to himself. Well you see lately Tony has been having the strangest dreams, and sometimes it seems so real, when he wakes from his slumber he cant tell whether what happened was real life, or his dream world, and vice versa.

Previous nights:

Tony was tossing and turning, obviously another bad dream he was thinking, or was he? Do you think when your asleep? Anyway, he was panicked, sweating, and calling for help. He seemed to be running from something, and then he heard something, "Tony" It called. Then he muttered something un-pronounceable. Then someone began shaking him, the calling got louder. "What" He shouted as he bolted up right. But then he had the biggest shock of his life. Jack. In his bed. Tony jumped out of bed, giving himself a head rush in the mean time. "Yeah, Uh... Jack, and your in my bed why?" He asks still half asleep, but fully alert because of this strange situation. Tony realizes he isn't going to get an answer any time soon, Jack is just sitting in his bed - with a rather creepy chesha cat look on his face. "Michelle?" Tony calls. No answer. "Sweetie?" He calls again, but unfortunately the only reply he gets is a "Yes honey" but from the direction he just came. Tony inwardly groans.

Tony storms into the bedroom, "Okay, Well ya see Jack, I dunno how much we had to drink last night but never fall asleep in my bed again!" Tony states firmly. Jack smiles scarily back. Tony frowns, "Creep" He mutters under his breath. "Where's Michelle?" He asks Jack.

Its was Jacks turn to frown now, "Michelle?" He asks

Tony nods, "Yeah" He says.

"Right... Michelle" Jack plays along.

"Seriously Jack where's my wife?" Tony asks

Jack snorts, then laughs hysterically for a few minutes. While Jack is having his little spurt of laughter, Tony decides to check the house again. But still no sign of Michelle. He looks at the pictures of him and his wife, there is a stunning one of them both on their honeymoon, Michelle's hair is down all curly and she's dressed in a lovely summer dress, and Tony look's nothing like Tony in shorts and beach shirt - but sexy all the same.

Tony heads back in to Jack, "Finished?" Jack nods. "So you wanna tell me now?" Tony asks. But Jack starts up again. This commotion goes on for a fair few minutes, before Tony begins getting very frustrated with Jacks answers, simply because there isn't one - well you unless you count the little girl giggles.

"Jack, Where's Michelle? Give it up, I'm worried about her safety." Tony says, nearly pleading, he looks at his bedside clock, its almost 2.30am. Jack shrugs his shoulder, "Oh, I don't know, Where is _Michelle_?" Funny. Very Funny. Tony gives in to trying to get information out of Jack. He went and grabbed his phone, he dialed for CTU, Chloe answered,

"CTU"

"Chloe, Is Michelle working tonight?" Tony asked.

Silence, and a confused sigh, "Michelle?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah" Tony said.

"Michelle Dessler?" She asked.

"Yeah" Tony said exasperated, Which other Michelle would he want. Idiot.

"And your name is?" Chloe questioned.

"Chloe stop being a..." He cut himself off, Michelle always tells him off for calling Chloe names, the poor girl can't help having an annoying personality disorder. "Just put her on" He orders.

Chloe sighed, she certainly wasn't going to be ordered around, especially by someone not working at CTU, or that she even knew for that matter. "Mr. Chappelle..." Chloe called.

'Chappelle?' Tony thought, 'Chappelle's dead, what the!' Tony stormed into the bedroom, "Jack get dressed, were going to CTU."

"Were going to who now?" Jack questioned.

Tony sighed, 'What the hell is wrong with everyone today.' "CTU. Jack. Now." He ordered. Jack sighed getting ready, he got dressed so fast, he was on Tony's heels before Tony had got to the front door, since when does Jack listen to Tony's orders?

They drove to CTU in silence, to be truthful Jack was really starting to creep Tony out. They arrived at CTU about 40 minutes later. The man at the entrance gate stopped them "And how may I help you?" The guard asked politely. 'By getting out of my way' Tony thought. "Just let us in Troy I gotta speak with Michelle" The guy frowned.

"Do I know you?" He asked Tony.

"I haven't got the time Troy!" Tony groaned. Wait, why was he in such a rush, he was panicked because he wondered where Michelle was, but he knows she's fine now, she's in the building just a few meters ahead of him. Tony took a deep breath, he really couldn't be bothered with this anyway. "Jack just give him your card"

"My what?" Jack asked, with a really confused scrunched up face to go with his tone of voice.

"Card Jack, your god damn card" Tony said, irritated.

Jack nodded, "right", his face lit up as he understood what was expected of him now. A few minutes later Jack pulled out a card and gave it to the man, "A spongebob squarepants live theatre act?" The guard read. Jack nodded, smiling happily. Tony was fed up, this was getting pathetic. He began reversing, "Just get Michelle to ring me when she can" He said. The guard looked at him,

"Michelle? Michelle Dessler?" He asked,

"Yeah, who else!" He sighed.

"And the reason" the guard asked

"Excuse me?" Tony asked, as if his wife needed a reason to ring him.

"Well she's a very busy lady sir, she's not just going to ring you for a quick chat" He said, the man obviously getting slightly irritated too.

"I'm sure she can make time for her husband" He stated and drove off.

They got back to Tony's a lot faster than getting there. Tony went inside, and grabbed himself a beer. what did you count 4.00am as, too early? too late? It'd be normal if he'd been having a night out with the lads wouldn't it? He went and looked at his pictures of Michelle again but got a frightened shock to find that every single frame was filled with a spongebob squarepants picture.

"JACK!!" Tony yelled. No answer.

Tony woke up and turned to his side to find a rather large lump under the covers, he lifts the covers only to find that it's his wife Michelle. "Thank god" He mutters to himself. He fell back into a peaceful sleep only to be woke moments later by someone calling his name "Tony..." Jack said...

Haha, okay, seriously you people may think ive been on crack or something, but im fine, really, Lol. So if you'd be lil gems and review i'd really appreciate it. Also If anybody would like me to write a specific Tony and Michelle fic, just send me a msg specifying what you'd like included, and I'll do my best J.


End file.
